


Wasteful

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: Cat/Ned,Lysa, Lysa walks in on her sister and her good-brother, and is horrified and sort of intrigued all at the same time (but mostly horrified).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteful

Wasteful. There was no other word for it. Just…wasteful, and inconsiderate, and unfair.

Lysa Arryn had come to accept that her sister’s marriage was better than her own in most ways. It was unsurprising – indeed, if anything, it was to be expected. Eddard Stark was not the handsome, charming man his elder brother had been, but he was not unpleasant to look at and he was younger than Hoster Tully was and Minisa Tully would have been. Gods, he was even younger than Mother had been when she died. Of course he compared better to ancient old Jon in most normal ways. And Lysa even knew that Cat found the marital acts she engaged in with her husband to be pleasing. That was a little surprising, to be sure, because Eddard was such a solemn, boring kind of man, but Cat wasn’t particularly the life of the party, either, so perhaps it made a certain sense.

But _this_ – this went too far.

Lysa and Jon had been visiting at Winterfell (and in this Lysa might have bested Cat, because Winterfell lay in the northern nowhere but she and Jon lived in King's Landing and the Eyrie), and one night after they had done their duty she had still felt restless and left him snoring in her bed. Bundled up in the warmest dress she owned plus a fur mantle besides that she’d borrowed from Cat, Lysa ambled across the vast grounds of her sister’s castle. As hard as it was, given how morose they’d gotten of late, she needed to be alone with her thoughts from time to time. She had always dreamed this way as a girl, planning the life she would lead and the family she would have, subtly adjusting her fantasies as the years passed by to account for the changes that took place in reality: Mother’s death, the loss of her maidenhead, the loss of her son, the acquisition of Jon. At this point, even Lysa’s fantasy world was not particularly pleasant, but it was better than the world in which she lived.

Just as she was imagining the triumphant feeling of presenting Jon with a son on the same morn that Cat presented Eddard his first grandson, she heard a man’s voice and nearly screamed before she realized that she and not he was the intruder.

It was Eddard’s voice, and he was calling out his pleasure. Typical. There was nowhere she could go without the reminder that Cat’s life was happier than hers. Any second now she’d be hearing her sister’s answering moans as they copulated out here in the cold and the moonlight, as if they didn’t each have perfectly pleasant chambers for getting up to that sort of thing.

Only she didn’t, and that was almost a surprise. Of the two of them, it was not Catelyn who was known for being quiet. Lysa was curious despite herself and began to follow the sound of her good brother’s voice until she caught sight of the two of them.

Eddard lay on his back, his breeches off and his legs spread, with Cat lying on her front between them. Her sister’s hair hung around her face like a curtain, so Lysa couldn’t be completely sure, but it was fairly obvious that Eddard’s cock was in Cat’s mouth. It was either that or she was conducting a close examination of his navel, and Lysa was fairly confident that no man enjoyed that quite as much as Eddard was enjoying Cat’s activities.

It was rather intriguing to watch, she had to admit. She had never seen Eddard Stark so expressive before, and in this moment she felt she understood his appeal, at least beyond the obvious fact of his birth’s having been more recent than Aegon the Conqueror’s. And though his features were shadowed, she could still tell that Eddard was looking at his wife with a face so full of devotion that it tugged painfully at Lysa’s heart. No man had ever looked at her that way, no matter what she’d done to his cock. And she was fairly sure that she’d have done anything to Petyr’s – and these days, maybe even to Jon’s – to have a look like the one Eddard was giving her sister.

Suddenly he let out a shout, and Lysa jumped slightly at the sound. It was as if – but no, Cat would not do that, and Eddard would not let her…yet when Cat’s head pulled back a few moments later, she first swept her hair behind her ears and then wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and _not_ that Lysa was looking at her good brother’s cock, but it was starting to soften as Cat went to lie back down next to him.

He had peaked in her mouth, making it his seed that Cat had on her sleeve or perhaps down her throat by now, and Lysa was sick with envy. To have a son already, and a daughter, and such confidence that there would be more children that she could swallow her husband’s seed instead of lying for a quarter hour with her legs in the air, hoping it would find its way to her womb. To have the survival of her lord’s lineage ensured, that she could lie now, smiling in his arms, content in her knowledge that he and his bannermen knew she had done her duty. To _choose_ to be bedded by her husband rather than _doing her duty_ – to lie with a man and have only pleasure on her mind, have his seed be nothing more than the product of his climax – these were luxuries that Lysa could not enjoy, but of course Cat did.

As she lay in bed, later, trying not to hear Jon’s snores, Lysa could not stop seeing the love in her good brother’s face, could not stop hearing the passion in his voice, could not stop her anger at the careless way Cat wiped her mouth before she curled up against her husband.

Wasteful.


End file.
